Lauren
Dr. Lauren Lewis is a human owned by The Ash as a pledged servant, and serves the Light Fae as a scientist and physician. At the time the series begins, she had been in servitude for five years. Character arc Despite being human, Lauren's position earns her the respect of the Light Fae. She was seduced by Bo during their first meeting and has since fallen in love with her. She has extensive knowledge of the different species of Fae and their abilities and finds the sphere of human medical science mundane by comparison. In the first season, she helped Bo learn how to control her chi and sexual energy feeding. In the second season, after The Ash who convinced her to serve him and the Light Fae was left in a comatose state from being critically wounded in a suicide bombing arranged by Aife, Lauren was passed on to the new Ash as "chattel". In the third season it is revealed that Lauren studied at Yale University and had served in Afghanistan, and that she was a wanted fugitive. It was revealed in Fae Gone Wild that Lauren's first encounter with the Fae occurred in the Congo (Africa) while she was performing humanitarian work and witnessed the results of a deadly virus. The epidemic, which only afflicted Fae, brought Lauren into contact with The Ash. When Lauren's scientific skills were successful in combating the disease, he revealed to her the existence of his secret world and convinced her to work with the Light Fae in annihilating the virus – but not before her partner, Nadia, who had accompanied her, was mysteriously infected. After Nadia fell into a coma Lauren pledged herself to The Ash in return for using the Light Fae's facility and scientific resources to find a cure for her. At the time Lauren met Bo, she had been the property of The Ash for five years. Lauren's loyalty to The Ash and the Light Fae is unquestionable. After a suicide bomber attacked The Ash and Light Fae Elders inside the Light Fae compound, she stayed by The Ash's side almost nonstop while he was in critical condition and then fell into a coma. Her loyalty to The Ash causes Lauren to take her work very seriously and for this she is often considered uptight, especially by Kenzi. However, Lauren has shown to be relaxed and friendly in Bo's company and outside of work. Despite Lauren's loyalty to The Ash, she has helped Bo on many occasions against The Ash's will and at the risk of punishment. In the episode "Vexed", The Ash ordered Lauren to find a way to keep Bo away from the Dark Fae and avoid being executed by The Morrígan. Lauren seduced Bo and they made love for the first time. The following morning, under questioning by Bo, Lauren admitted to being ordered by The Ash to distract her, and tried to explain that she had done it to protect her from harm; but Bo, feeling hurt, responded angrily and stormed away from Lauren. Their relationship was strained for some time afterwards, but their mutual attraction continued to exist and Bo eventually forgave her. She is very much in love with Bo and has shown jealousy towards Dyson, just as he has been jealous of Lauren. Despite this, when Nadia awoke from her coma, Lauren resumed her relationship with her out of loyalty to Nadia. In the third season, a part of Lauren's past is disclosed and we learn that her "real" name is Karen Beattie and that she is a fugitive wanted by the International Criminal Offences and Criminal Intelligence Bureau. Personality Relationships * Bo: Despite a rocky relationship, Lauren and Bo rekindled their romance and sexual partnership in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away; which also revealed that Lauren had a girlfriend, Nadia, who had been lying in a comatose state for five years, during which time Lauren had been trying to find a cure for it. Lauren learns from Lachlan, the new Ash, that Nadia had been cursed into a coma by a Dark Fae Shaman, because the old Ash had wanted to retain Lauren's science and medical expertise for the Light Fae. When Nadia is freed from the hex and revived, Lauren resumed her relationship with her, and Bo became "a very good friend." After Nadia's death and the defeat of the Garuda, the two began a committed relationship in Season 3. However, after Bo went through The Dawning there was a subtle but perceptible change in her priorities, and Lauren’s needs often became secondary, to be remembered later. When Tamsin provoked Lauren by gloating that she and Bo had kissed, it drove her to reassess the relationship she had with Bo – culminating in Lauren telling Bo that she was not happy, that she felt like she was losing herself, and wanted a break from their relationship. * Trick: Both Lauren and Trick have shown much respect for one another and Trick seeks out Lauren's advice due to her extensive knowledge about the Fae. * Nadia: Lauren's girlfriend, she appeared to have contracted a serious Fae disease while on a trip to Congo with Lauren. Actually, she had been cursed so that The Ash could get leverage on Lauren. She has been in a coma for the last 5 years. In exchange for helping Nadia, Lauren had to swear her allegiance to The Ash and become his property. Although she was eventually cured of the curse, Nadia became possessed by the Garuda, causing her to turn psychopathic, and forcing Bo to kill her. * Lachlan: He became the new Ash when the previous was left critically injured and in a comatose state after a suicide bomber attacked the Light Fae compound. They have a strained relationship. Lauren seeks refuge in Bo's house after he commands that all humans under his control must be locked away when not working. * Dyson: Lauren and Dyson have had a very strained relationship in the past due to his contempt for humans. As Lauren's status among the Fae is that of property, regardless of being a scientist and physician, he has been dismissive of her, treating her with arrogance and open hostility. Their mutual love for Bo has led to both displaying jealousy at times towards one another. However, Dyson begins to get to know Lauren through Bo, and they have worked together to help her, and his negative attitude towards Lauren has gradually lessened, to where he offers her moral support after she breaks up with Bo in Delinquents. * Hale: Lauren and Hale seem to have a friendly relationship but have had little personal interaction. He has known her only in her association with the Light Fae. He became the acting Ash in Season 3, making her his property by default. * Kenzi: Lauren has a strained relationship with Kenzi because she broke Bo's heart when The Ash ordered her to distract Bo away from Vex, and Kenzi, being protective of Bo, does not entirely trust Lauren. Lauren suggests that it is also based on Kenzi wanting to be the only human in Bo's life. Although in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away, after Bo finds out from The Morrígan that Lauren has a girlfriend, Kenzi tells Bo to give Lauren a chance to explain herself. * Tamsin: Lauren's relationship with Tamsin is borderline hostile, since the latter first appeared with the intent of finding evidence that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae and left him in a coma, and then arrest her. Their enmity reached a critical point when Tamsin brazenly told Lauren about her and Bo kissing, earning a slap from an offended Lauren. Quote "Look, if somebody that I slept with and care about told me that they had a girlfriend in a coma trapped inside a top secret facility run by a society of uber-humanoids called the Fae – I'd think it was a blow off. I really need you to meet her." — Lauren to Bo (Death Didn't Become Him) "I heard you needed me. I came." — Lauren to Bo (Something Wicked This Fae Comes) Trivia * Although her only two known relationships in the series have been with women, Lauren jokingly told Bo the story of going to her high school prom and the male date she went with; however, considering that the 'coming out' process is personal and individual, Lauren may not have yet been aware of her true sexual orientation, or not yet ready to embrace it. * In the episode ConFaegion, Lauren reveals that she was in Afghanistan for a time. It is unknown if this was with the military, a United Nations organization or another organization such as Doctors Without Borders/Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF). References Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans